The Circle
by abbynormal420
Summary: They are in a similar line of work . She is out for vengence and the Saints want the ppl who killed a priest and made it look like them. what could possibly go wrong? loosely follows the 2nd movie. Rated M for language,violence,some drug/alcohol use and sexual situations ... beware! "STORY STATUS: IN PROGRESS"- DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING THE ORIGINAL CHARACHTERS NAME IS GUIN ( IT IS PRONOUNCED LIKE GWEN) AND IT IS SHORT FOR GUINEVERE. WE WILL GET INTO HER FULL NAME IN LATER CHAPTERS. I THANK YOU FOR READING AND THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FIC SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE O.C. GUINEVERE ... CHAPTER STATUS-COMPLETE (HAS BEEN EDITED)**

**The Circle** : by AbbyNormal420

**Chapter 1: ONE HELL'UVA SHOT**

'SHITGODDAMNMOTHERFUCKER!' Guin thought to herself as she looked down from the roof into the window of the apartment across the street, where two men in black coats had her mark on his knees with pistols to the back of his head.

"What now" she said aloud to no one "hmmmm", she stood up pulling one of her silenced Desert Eagles out of its holster (its twin remained on her other side) toggled on the laser sight and then got into shooting stance. 'this is gonna hafta be one hell'uva shot'.

' looks like I'm not getting any information from him but I am not letting these assholes kill him , he's mine!' she thought as she took aim. The moment the green dot touched the back of her targets head , she pulled the trigger…..

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Murphy Macmanus yelled in his Irish accent as Connor and Romeo ran over to the window, their evildoer laid on the floor dead. He had fallen over right before the saints were ready to pull their own triggers. All they heard was the sound of breaking glass.

"There's someone running on that roof over there!" Connor yelled back on his way to the door with Romeo hot on his heels and Murphey close behind.

As they raced down the stairs the only sound heard was the excited breaths of three men and their boots slapping on the steps . When they reached the bottom they exploded through the door and ran across the street to the building the shot had come from and carefully stepped inside.

"Oi , hold up." Murphy said as they drew their weapons again "Who the hell do you think it was?"

"No fucking Idea!" Connor replied " but I plan on finding out…"

"Man that was FUCKED-UP" was all Romeo had to say as they headed up the stairwell…

* * *

Guin grabbed her duffel and ran to the door on the roof, she knew she had been seen by the men at the window, as soon as she stepped through she set the bag down and pulled off her black knit cap and threw it in the bag, her shooting glasses followed next. Then she tore off her jacket turning it inside out so the red lining was showing and she put it back on making sure her guns were hidden. Zipping the bag closed she put it over her shoulder, pulled a cig out of her pants pocket she lit it with her zippo. She went down the stairs like she had all the time in the world…

* * *

The saints were two flights up when they spotted a beautiful girl coming down the steps from an upper floor she looked shocked and scared to see three men running up with guns drawn. She had golden brown curly hair cut just above her shoulders and eyes that shone like liquid gold , she was wearing a red jacket with black cargos carrying a large black purse over her shoulder.

" Have you seen any one running down?" Connor asked her

"N-No-oo" she sputtered, eyes on the pistols

"Is there another way out?" Murphy asked

"just the one on the b-bottom and the one on the roof" she said while pressing herself against the wall

"He couldn't have gone far then, must still be here! Lets go!"

They ran past the girl continuing up the steps. Murphy smiled at the girl on his way past and muttered "sorry." ... 'such a pretty thing' he thought and felt bad for scaring her….

* * *

Guin smiled secretly to herself as the idiots ran past her up the stairs and she quickened her pace downward.

'Two white guys and a Mexican , there's something you don't see every day' she thought. 'and the white guys sounded Irish, the one that smiled at me sure was damn S.E.X.Y with his sandy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes' she smiled again 'hmmm'. She reached the door , headed out, and set off down the street hailing a cab at the corner . She looked back as the taxi started pulling away and saw the three men burst back out of the door looking pissed. She smiled again this time from ear to ear

"WOW! You have a great smile!" the cabbie said " You sure look happy tonight"

"Dude you just don't know" Guin told him still smiling thankful for that acting class she took….

* * *

As the guys were looking uselessly up and down the street for the mysterious shooter , they were angry and out of breath after finding nothing on the roof or anywhere else and running back down.

"I'm telling you man it had to have been that chicka we passed" Romeo said

"No fucking way!" Murphy replied " A lass like that isn't a killer, besides she was too afraid and you can't fake that!"

Connor just shook his head saying "Come'on lets go back to MacGintys' and have a drink, I think we need one. Or at least I know I DO!" …..


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO ATTEMPT TO WRITE THE ACCENTS IN ( I MIGHT TRY WITH GUIN THOUGH BEECAUSE SOUTHERN IS SOMETHING I KNOW WELL)...SO PLEASE JUST IMAGINE THAT THEY'RE THERE... CHAPTER STATUS-COMPLETE (HAS BEEN EDITED)**

**CHAPTER 2 : TACO ANYONE?**

In the back room of MacGintys Connor and Romeo were playing a game of pool together while Murphey sat on top of the old broken pinball machine a open pizza box in his lap. Murphy took a piece and bit into it trying and failing to get the girl out of his head, he couldn't stop thinking about her especially her eyes he had never seen eyes that were that color gold before, they were nice eyes too, large and almond shaped and they way they had looked him over when he sent that 'sorry' her way, he could have sworn those eyes had looked at him with interest. Even now he could still feel the heat they caused when he looked into them. 'FUCK' he thought shaking his head. Connor looked over at him just then

"What's up murph? You seem a wee bit distracted." Connor said to him

"Nothing!" Murphy replied but thinking to himself 'HER!"

"Oh I know man" Romeo teased " He's thinking about that hot little mamacita. He wants to taste her taco!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO I DON"T!" Murphy shouted at him while a small voice in his head said 'YES I DO!' which made him even madder.

Conner and Romeo were just looking at him and laughing and Murphy could see that Connor was about to say something so he put the pizza behind him , jumped off his perch and stomped over to the window pulling it open and crawled out side onto the fire escape slamming the window closed behind him. As he was lighting his smoke he heard Connor say " Me thinks he doth protest too much!" followed by more laughter….

* * *

Guin was sitting in front of the window smoking a joint , she had her feet up on the desk in her hotel room pondering the events of the evening. 'Who in the hell were those guys? And why the fuck were they there?' she thought to herself while sipping on the bottle of Bacardi 151 in her joint free hand. 'Shit I needed to talk to that guy I'm pretty sure I could have gotten something out of him, but NO these other motherfuckers had to show up and try to kill him'

"FUCK!FUCK!FUUCCKK!" she yelled aloud throwing her bottle against the wall where it shattered spraying rum everywhere "I shoulda worn a wig and contacts, shit! now they know what I look like! MOTHERFUCKER! but really what are the odds of running into them again?"

'Why did I do that?' she thought when she saw what she had done without thinking 'that was stupid cause I'm not nearly drunk yet...oh well fuck it'. Guin got up and decided to shower and go find a bar. As she got under the hot stream of water she said softly "Well at least I got to get a look at Mr. sparkling blue eyes"

After finishing her shower Guin pulled on her favorite pair of dark blue wranglers, they were a little worn but fit like they were painted on. She chose a white button up shirt with a grey tank underneath and her best boots, on her way out the door she put on her black texas hatters high roller with rattlesnake band and grabbed her black leather blazer from her suitcase, putting her arms into it as she walked down the hall. When she walked out onto the street she wrinkled her nose at the smell of the city wishing a moment for home. 'Damn I hope my jacket is warm enough for november, I hate New England it's too fucking COLD! and the air is too goddamned DRY! I'd give my left arm for a little humidity' she thought as she set off on foot looking for a bar and hoping she found one before closing time.

When she had walked for awhile she saw a pub across the street with "MacGintys" on the sign painted in green, she turned on her heel and waited for traffic so she could cross. On her way across the road she noticed a few people through the window sitting at the bar, checking her watch she noticed that it was only 1am 'Well this looks promising, I've got a full hour or so to drink, that's all I need' she thought as she approached the door and reached out for the handle...

* * *

Doc was behind the bar wiping a glass dry and listening to the banter of the fellows in the pub. They kept refering to him as "FuckASS " as if it were his name. One of them yelled "Hey FUCK ASS get me a beer" as he turned to get it he thought 'I hated it when Rocco used to say that and I liked him, these wankers just piss me off'. He slammed the beer onto the counter and considered closing early and going upstairs to sit with the boys in the old speakeasy room when the door opened and a lass with a cowboy hat pulled down over her eyes stepped through, a silence came over the place and all eyes turned to look at her. She took off the hat and walked up to the bar taking a seat on one of the stools, every eye in the place followed her the whole way. setting the hat down on the bar she smiled at him.

"Evening sir! when is closing time?" She asked in a adorable southern accent

"T-T-Th-Three O'clock... FUCK! ASS! " Doc stammered , shit he hated doing that but the sweet lass just raised an eyebrow, still smiling at him so he asked her "Wh-wha-what'll y-you have?"

"Got any rum back there darlin'? she inquired

Doc turned around looking over his shelves and found what he was after, a very dusty bottle of Captain Morgan turning back he showed it to her . She seemed a tad disappointed but took it in stride.

"That will do thank you, I'll take a triple please, straight up" she smiled at him again making his chest flutter a bit, thats when he noticed her eyes were the color of gold... 'BEAUTIFUL' he thought as he poured her drink wondering a little at her choice of liquor, he had never had anyone ask for rum here, let alone rum straight up. He handed it to her and she took it and said "Thank you very much." and downed the whole thing in one swallow. 'Another please" she asked and Doc just chuckled and thought 'Now theres a lass who knows how to drink', then he noticed all the lads were still staring at her he shouted at them "E-E-eyes t-t-o y-ye... FUCK! ASS! ... E-E-Eyes Off!" The assholes just laughed at him but the lass gave them a look of death and they shut up quick and turned away. She smiled at Doc again and said "Asshole alert...geez." and she shook her head and sipped at her drink this time.

"You have a name darlin'? I'm Guinevere." she stated as she reached over the bar to shake Docs hand

"D-D-Doc" he said and now her smile grew even wider

"REALLY?" she laughed "What's up Doc?" ...

* * *

Murphy was still on the fire escape smoking ciggarette after ciggarette and he was still thinking of that girl with those damned eyes when he looked in the window and saw Doc enter the room carrying a bottle of whiskey, so he climbed in the window hoping Connor and Romeo had forgotten about teasing him. Docs cheeks were rosy and he seemed excited about something.

"B-B-Boys y-you w-won't be-be-belie... FUCK! ASS! ...t-t-theres a l-l-lass" he said "D-D-Downs-s-t-tairs"

"Aye? a lass? do you have a girl Doc?" Connor asked him with a smile

"N-N-o-o" Doc replied "S-S-weet l-l-lass... FUCK! ASS! ... p-p-retty a-a-nd n-n-ice"

"Pretty?" Romeo asked with interest "Well damn, she can be my juliet man"

"F-F-Fuck o-o-off" Doc said to romeo while pouring everyone a shot "a-and d-d-ream o-on"

" A toast!" Connor said " To pretty lasses" they all raised their drinks and repeated "To pretty lasses!"

"W-W-With g-golden e-eyes!" Doc added to the toast

"WHAT?" Murphy asked as he dropped his drink ...


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'VE BEEN WORKING ON CHAPTERS ONE CONVERSATION AT A TIME, SO CHECK BACK OFTEN AS I MAY HAVE ADDED ON, I WILL START POSTING THE STATUS OF EACH CHAPTER AS I GO TO MAKE IT EASIER , SO HERE YOU GO ... CHAPTER STATUS- COMPLETE**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST STARTED THIS LAST NIGHT AND I ALREADY HAVE _FOLLOWERS _... HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING IT SO FAR!**

**CHAPTER 3 : OOPSIE**

"Did you say _GOLDEN EYES_?" Murphy asked Doc again as he had the old man by the arms shaking him every time he repeated the question.

"Y-Y-Yes" Doc stammered out "FUCK! ASS!"

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Connor was yelling "There's no way it's the same girl, that job was all the way across town! It can't be her! And if it is , what the FUCK is she doing in south Boston?"

"I told you it was the chicka man!" Romeo said "I FUCKING TOLD YOU! Wait! oh shit man do you think she's after us?"

"US?" Murphy and Connor asked at the same time looking at Romeo. Now Murphy turned back to Doc "What color was her hair?" he asked Doc trying to calm down

" A-A-L-Lmost S-S-same FUCK! ASS! a-as e-eyes o-only b-brownish a-an it w-was c-curly … FUCK! ASS!" Doc replied

"FUCK!" Murphy, Connor and Romeo all said at once. The brothers both looked at Romeo

"You have to go down there and see if it's the same girl" Connor told the Mexican

"Why me man?" Romeo asked him " you guys gave me a tiny little gun to use , and this puta might be an assassin sent to take us out!"

"US?" They asked Romeo again , then Connor said "There is no US we just met you yesterday"

"FUCK YOU! She doesn't know that man, she saw us together" Romeo shouted

"Look it has to be you , people know us here." Murphy told Romeo "just go down and try not to let her see your face."

"FUCK!" Romeo said as he headed towards the door…

* * *

Guin was sitting at the bar nursing her third triple shot, she was starting to get a little numb and was humming under her breath feeling pretty damned good, but she couldn't seem to get her mind off what had happened earlier, actually she couldn't get her mind off of a certain sexy irish boy. 'god he was so fucking hot' she thought 'couldn't see his body under that coat, but I bet it was AWESOME!' , she remembered that tattoo of Mary she had noticed on his neck and wondered if he had any others and just where they might be 'hmmm'. As she picked up her glass and took another sip, she moved her eyes around the pub. Catching something or someone out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head that direction and spotted the mexican from earlier.

"Fuck!" they both said at the same time.

The mexican turned and went back up the stairs and she grabbed her hat and hurried for the door thinking 'Oopsie! shouldve picked a different bar'...

* * *

Romeo ran through the door to the back room yelling "It's her!"

"Did she see you?" Connor asked

"Yeah man she looked right fucking at me" Romeo replied

"Is she still here?" Murphy asked as he went over to the door to peek out in the hall

"No man she lit out as soon as she saw me" Romeo answered

Murphy and Connor both ran to the window and looked out into the alley, seeing nothing there Murphy started to climb out, Connor blocked his path

"Where you going?" he asked Murph

"I'm going to see if I can spot her and maybe follow her. try and see who shes working for" Murphy told him before climbing out the window and down the fire escape

* * *

Guin moved down the street opposite of the way she had arrived at the pub, just in case someone tried following her, she didn't want to lead them back to her hotel. Looking over her shoulder she took a right at the next street and started walking faster 'SHIT!' she thought to herself 'There's someone back there!' she saw a small park across the road and short-cutted through it coming out at another street with a large church across from it. Guin hurried around the few cars that were out that late, went up the steps and entered the church, hoping she didn't burst into flames as she crossed the threshold. As soon as she was inside she saw the confessionals to her right , she quickly got inside one of the little booths and listened for anyone coming in...

* * *

Murphy spotted the girl as soon as he came out of the alley, she was walking away from him and he started after her. He had only been following her for a moment when she ducked down the street to her right, when he made the corner he saw her curls disappearing into the park. 'Where the fuck is she going?' he thought as he hurried after her. By the time he came out onto the road, he saw her slip into the church. He made his way across the street and went in after her. After going through the door he looked around and didn't see anyone in the pews. 'Where?' he wondered to himself. He looked to the right and saw the priest entering the confessional. Murphy smiled wickedly to himself and went into the booth on the far side of the good father...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND I EVEN HAD SOMEONE FAVORITE THIS. IT MAKES ME SO PROUD THAT EVEN ONE PERSON IS KEEPING UP...CHAPTER STATUS: COMPLETE**

**CHAPTER 4: IHAVE A CONFESSION**

Father O'Malley saw the young woman enter the booth quickly and thought to himself 'poor soul, she must have a lot on her mind to be out this late' so he went to take her confession hoping he could offer some solace. He entered the booth and turned to the mesh facing her.

"Hello my dear, have you come to give confession" the priest asked

" Forgive me father for I have sinned" she answered him in what sounded like a southern accent

"How long has it been since your last confession?" he asked her

"Fifteen years, six months and twenty seven days , father" she replied

" and what has kept you from god all these years child" father O'malley wondered

"It is a long story father, much too long for one confession, so maybe we should start with something a little simpler" she laughed and began…..

* * *

Murphy was sitting in the other booth and listening to the priest ask the girl with the eyes about her last confession, her voice was smokey and sounded southern, he couldn't tell from where, he had never been very good with american accents but if he had to guess he would've said somewhere in the deep south. He liked the way it sounded and without meaning to he imagined what it would sound like in his ear moaning his name. He shook his head trying to pay attention to what was being said

"It is a long story father, much too long for one confession, so maybe we should start with something a little simpler" the girl laughed 'Well, to be honest I actually didn't come in here intending to talk to anyone"

"Why did you come in then?" the priest asked her

"There was a man following me so I came in here to hide" she laughed again " I didn't think you saw me when I came in and I just ducked into the first likely spot."

" Do you believe the man follwing you means you harm?" the priest sounded worried for her

"maybe...I didn't stop to ask." she paused for a moment then said "probably."

"Do you know why this person is following you?" the priest sounded curious now

"I think there's a slight misunderstanding, I kind of interupted something he and his friends were in the middle of earlier and then a little while ago I sort of made the mistake of going into the same bar where they apparently were. so maybe this guy thinks I'm dangerous."

"Are you?"

"Most definitely!" this time the laugh was much softer "but only to those who deserve it"

"And who are they?" the priest inquired "the ones you think deserve it?"

" Monsters deserve it father. Monsters and the people who hire them." it was said so quietly murphy had to lean closer to hear, so close he hit his head.

"OUCH" he grumbled

"Are you alright father?" he heard her ask

"I'm sorry, that wasn't me" father O'Malley told her, then said to Murphey "Sir if you will wait out there, I will be happy to hear your confession when I am finished here"

'Oh Shit' Was all Murphey had time to think before the door to the booth he was in was wrenched open suddenly and she was standing there eyes glowing with anger.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" then her foot lashed out and the next thing he knew he was on his knees holding his nuts and seeing stars, she turned and ran for the door...

* * *

Guin sped for the door as fast as she could and in seconds she was down the steps, around the corner of the building, eyes searching frantically for her next option. She could hear her heart pounding, breath coming in short gasps, it was so loud she barely heard the door open, the mans shoes on the steps, him running behind her. His legs were longer and he was catching up, she ran faster, legs burning, then saw an alley , darted into it and threw herself against the wall trying to catch her breath and waited for him. As he came around the corner she kicked at his knee missing because he turned at the last moment. Guin jumped at him swinging and managed to catch him across the temple with her fist, He grunted, but that was all as he came at her shoulder first, tackling her into the wall of the alley, where he tried to pin her arms behind her body, it wasn't till this moment she realized it was Mr. sexy, so she did the only thing she could think of and that was to bring her legs up around his waist, she leaned into him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"HUH?" he stared at her shocked, but his grip loosened and she pulled her right arm free and swung her elbow at his face with all she had *crack* he fell backwards landing on his rump with her in his lap, she was drawing her fist back to hit him again when he shoved her, HARD, she went flying, all she knew was a sharp pain, then things went fuzzy , then nothing...

* * *

Murphy reached up to feel his cheek ' DAMN she hits hard' he thought, he looked around and saw she wasn't moving, the girl was slumped against the dumpster, eyes rolled back in her head. he rushed over and checked her for a pulse 'thank god' he hadn't meant to hurt her, he just wanted to question her. 'now what?' he put one arm under her shoulder, the other under her knees, and lifted her to his chest, turned and ran all the way back to MacGintys, carrying her the whole way...


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOW DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER? I WAS PRETTY HAPPY WITH THE WAY IT TURNED OUT ,**** I CONSIDERED GOING IN A NAUGHTY DIRECTION WITH THE CONFESSION BUT I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE OFFENSIVE FOR A HOUSE OF GOD. NAUGHTY WILL COME LATER I PROMISE….I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE HERE FOR MY ATROCIOUS PUNCTUATION, I NEVER HAVE BEEN ANY GOOD AT IT! _ *I'D LIKE TO GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO REEDUS FAN FOR THE REVIEW!*_... CHAPTER STATUS: IN PROGRESS **

**CHAPTER 5 : WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?**

"What the hell were you thinking bringing her back here? You were supposed to be following her , not letting her kick your ass!" Connor shouted at Murphy, who was holding a bag of ice to his cheek and sitting on the end of the bed the unconcious girl was laying in. Doc was examining the wound on the back of her head.

"I did NOT let her kick my ass , she just got in a lucky shot is all!" Murphy shouted back at him "I wasn't expecting it, that's all!"

"Expecting what exactly?"

"NOTHING!" Murphy jumped up and started pacing the room "FUCKING NOTHING!" this time in Connors face "YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU"RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"THEN WHY DON"T YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED" Connor pushed him knocking the bag of ice out of his hand, Murphy pushed back and a scuffle ensued , each pushing the other, they ended up on the floor, rolling around smacking each other.

"B-B-BOYS! E-E-EN-EN FUCK! ASS! S-STOP I-IT!" Doc intervened

Murphy gave Connor a final smack to the head , stood up and walked back over to the bed, looking down at the girl "Will she be o.k.?" he asked Doc quietly "I didn't mean to push her so hard, it just happened."

" I-it W-Was a-a FUCK! ASS! n-nasty k-k-nock b-b-ut FUCK! ASS! she'll be alright"

"Good" was all he said, he reached down and touched her cheek gently, when he raised his eyes up, Connor was looking at him strangely...

* * *

Guin returned to conciousness slowly, head hurting and confused. She attempted to open her eyes but the light hurt and it appeared as if the room were spinning, so she quickly shut them again. She just lay there letting sensations come, terrible headache, something soft beneath her, the smell of whiskey and cigarette smoke, it felt like she was twisting to the side, kind of like laying on the edge of a hole, falling in. Her arms were numb almost like they were asleep, she tried to move them but nothing happened, just a strange jingling noise. 'Well that can't be right' she thought 'my arms dont jingle'. She opened her eyes again trying to ignore the pain, she noticed a dark blurry shape next to her. Focusing as it began to come clear

"Mr. sexy blue eyes" she mumbled incoherently

"Whats that lass?" the shape asked her

"my arms jingled" she chuckled " can you believe it? they jingled! hahaha!"...

* * *

Murphy sat on the edge of the bed staring at the girl, feeling worried. 'did she say jingled? thats strange! maybe I should go get Doc' he thought, but then he looked up and remembered they had handcuffed her to the headboard of the old brass bed in Docs room 'oh! jingled!' and he felt a little relieved. Then the first part came clear _'Mr. sexy blue eyes_?' he wondered and smiled, putting his hand on her cheek again

"How do you feel?" he asked her softly

"hmmmm?' she blinked

"I asked ye how do ye feel?"

she didn't answer, she just kept blinking at him. Then suddenly her eyes seemed to focus on him clearly and she let out a yelp, yanking hard on the handcuffs, she seemed to realize that she was trapped and started freaking out, pulling at the cuffs, yelling her head off

"MOTHERFUCKER! ASSHOLE! YOU BEST FUCKIN' LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO FUCKIN" GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" her eyes blazed at him

"calm down lass yer going to hurt yeself" he said soothingly

"PISS OFF!" clang,clang,clang, the cuffs rattled against the brass, she turned her head against the hand on her cheek and bit down

"SHIT" Murphy jumped up holding his bleeding hand "What'd ye do that for?"

"FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! SHITHEAD! ASSMONKEY!" she screamed with his blood on her lips

"Ye kiss yer mother with that mouth?" he wondered aloud, while thinking 'Impressive vocabulary'

"FUCK YOU! YOU COCK MUNCHIN' DOUCHEBAG"

Connor came running in the door, took one look at Murphys hand and laughed

"WHATS SO FUCKIN' FUNNY THERE CHUCKLES? HOW'D YA LIKE IT IF I STUCK MY MOTHERFUCKIN' FOOT UP YOUR DICKLICKIN' ASS FUNNY MAN?" the girl said to him

"That's an impressive vocabulary ye have there lass" Connor told her still laughing...

* * *

...


End file.
